L'aventure de Cormac McLaggen
by ADunne
Summary: Cormac McLaggen avait toujours voulu être un preux chevalier. Il aurait voulu voguer d'aventure en aventure. Mais, il ne s'était jamais douté que la plus grande d'entre elles pouvait être une simple rencontre à la bibliothèque.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **: Cormac McLaggen avait toujours voulu être un preux chevalier. Il aurait voulu voguer d'aventure en aventure. Mais, il ne s'était jamais douté que la plus grande d'entre elles pouvait être une simple rencontre à la bibliothèque.  
><em>

__**Note :** Merci à Akasora et Hinatata (HPF) pour leurs commentaires et avis.__

* * *

><p><em>L'aventure de Cormac McLaggen<em>

_Avertissement : quiconque aurait l'imprudence de déchirer, lacérer, tordre, plier, abîmer, dégrader, souiller, tacher, jeter, laisser tomber ou détériorer ce livre de quelque manière que ce soit, de le maltraiter ou de lui manifester le moindre manque de respect, devra en subir les conséquences que je m'efforcerai de rendre aussi douloureuses que possible. _

« Quelle blague ! »

Cormac laissa lourdement tomber _**Le Quidditch à travers les âges**_, qu'il tenait entre les mains, sur la table de bois et lâcha un soupir agacé en voyant quelques regards réprobateurs se tourner vers lui. Il retint un « quoi » exaspéré et reporta son attention sur la couverture du livre. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la tranche usée en essayant, vainement, d'y trouver un quelconque intérêt.

Mais rien n'y fit. Cormac n'était pas, à la bibliothèque, dans son élément naturel. Pourtant, ses camarades lui avaient assuré que cet endroit n'était pas réservé aux seuls intellectuels et qu'il s'y sentirait, lui aussi, à son aise. On lui avait vanté la douce chaleur qui y régnait alors que le froid glaçait le château. On lui avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure place pour éviter une prétendante trop zélée – et Merlin sait qu'il en avait beaucoup – ou un professeur insatisfait. Et qui plus est, la bibliothèque était le lieu de tous les savoirs où les élèves se croisent dans un silence parfait avant de se plonger dans leurs lectures solitaires. Alors peut-être était-il temps que lui, Cormac McLaggen, se décide à s'y aventurer.

Et puis, il lui paraissait évident que sa présence n'apporterait qu'une valeur ajoutée à tous ces amas de vieux bouquins. Après tout, il avait déjà été confronté à plus de situations extraordinaires que la plupart des sorciers qui s'agitaient sur les couvertures. _**Héros d'un jour**_. Sérieusement, Daisy Dodderidge méritait-elle vraiment une carte de Chocogrenouille ? Après tout, avoir fait construire le Chaudron Baveur n'était pas si spectaculaire en soi ! Toute personne de bon sens reconnaitrait aisément que manger une livre d'œufs de Doxys était un acte de bravoure nettement plus spectaculaire.

Cormac secoua la tête et se leva, persuadé qu'un jour l'ensemble de la communauté magique reconnaitrait son génie. Il rangea à la va-vite le livre qu'il avait emprunté entre deux vieux grimoires qui trainaient sur une étagère. Doucement, il écarta les vieux ouvrages à la recherche d'une activité quelconque. Bien sûr, il aurait pu partir, sortir de ce drôle d'endroit, s'en aller. Mais cet instant devait être unique, inoubliable même – à sa hauteur finalement – et rien ne devait gâcher sa première visite à la bibliothèque. La première en sept ans et probablement la dernière.

Cormac s'aventura entre les rayonnages, observant ici et là, par-dessus l'épaule de l'un, celle de l'autre pour faire passer le temps. Peu à peu, il se laissa porter par la quiétude du lieu. Oubliant les enthousiastes murmures des plus jeunes qui se dissipaient dans un froissement de pages et les grattements frénétiques des plus avides plumes au coin des tables. L'odeur caractéristique des vieux feuillets que l'on tourne l'emportait loin. Loin dans les bras de sa mère, avide lectrice, qui le berçait d'une main et tournait les pages de l'autre.

Il aimait bien sa mère. C'était une femme douce et gentille, un peu effacée mais qu'importe. Il l'aimait, même si c'est quelque chose que l'on ne dit pas dans sa famille. On le suppose. On le murmure parfois. On l'interprète aussi au détour d'un mot, d'une phrase, d'une intention. Il lui suffisait seulement d'une tape sur la tête, l'épaule, et d'un compliment, une étincelle de fierté, pour savoir. Ce n'était pas par orgueil que les McLaggen se taisaient, juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ces mots pour se comprendre. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, prenaient soin les uns des autres et ils ne voulaient rien d'autre.

Malgré tout, Cormac savait que tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, il l'avait fait pour eux. Il avait choisi d'être un courageux Gryffondor en croyant pouvoir ressembler aux héros des contes que sa mère lui lisait. Il avait choisi de voler sur un balai pour imiter son père. Et puis, il aimait trop sentir le vent fouetter son visage, sentir le vide sous ses pieds et l'adrénaline monter. Il adorait même, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de faire ses preuves. Il aurait aimé rendre son père fier, un peu plus encore, mais il y avait eu Dubois et Weasley pour contrarier ses plans. Et il y avait eu Potter ! Ce freluquet à lunettes, ce gnome sans bonnet, ce hobbit… !

« Chut, Harry ! On est à la bibliothèque, ici, pas dans une cour d'école ! »

Cormac lâcha un juron. _**Harry, Harry, Harry !**_ Encore lui, toujours lui ! À croire qu'il ne le laisserait jamais en paix. Il savait que Harry était un héros, _**le**_ héros, celui qui avait vaincu et qui vaincrait encore. Lui n'était personne, même s'il se plaisait à croire le contraire. Mais, ça aussi, il le savait. Parfois, il l'enviait. Il aurait aimé être comme lui, être quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien. Alors, il essayait, à sa façon et à son niveau. Il essayait d'être quelqu'un de remarqué, à défaut d'être remarquable.

Le Gryffondor pencha légèrement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux élèves qui parlaient, assis à une table, de l'autre côté du rayon.

« On a déjà eu cette conversation, Harry ! Je veux savoir qui est ce prince ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point cela peut être dangereux…

— Ce ne sont que des potions, Hermione ! Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Si je veux devenir Auror, je dois rattraper tout ce que Rogue a refusé de m'enseigner.

— Tu es injuste, Harry. Rogue n'était pas un mauvais enseignant, il était simplement…, tenta-t-elle agacée.

— Fourbe, calculateur, manipulateur…, finit-il d'une voix lasse.

— Arrête un peu avec ça ! Tu sais pertinemment que Rogue fait partie de l'Ordre. Et puis, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler. Personne ne t'a jamais dit que les livres ont des oreilles ? murmura-t-elle en laçant des regards suspicieux autour d'eux.

— Et une bouche. Merci Hermione, je le sais. Je te rappelle que j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience.

— Alors, parfait ! On en reparlera plus tard. Là, j'ai des recherches à faire, donc si tu pouvais me laisser travailler tranquillement, cela m'arrangerait.

— Fais comme tu veux. De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu perds ton temps, fit-il laconiquement en s'éloignant enfin.

— On verra bien. »

Tandis que Harry s'éloignait à grandes enjambées sous le regard suspicieux de madame Pince, Cormac s'avança à pas feutrés vers la place qui venait de se libérer et s'installa. Sa voisine de table lui adressa à peine un regard étonné et se replongea aussitôt dans ses rouleaux de parchemin. Et Cormac resta là, immobile, les yeux fixés sur la masse de ses cheveux bruns. Hermione Granger était l'amie de Potter, celle de Weasley aussi. Au début, il avait cru qu'il pourrait se venger de son éviction de l'équipe de Quidditch en l'éloignant d'eux. Mais elle lisait. Partout et tout le temps. Elle perdait ses yeux entre chaque page, elle les abimait à déchiffrer les écritures. Comme sa mère.

Et rien que pour ça, il n'avait pas pu. Etil aurait juste voulu qu'elle l'apprécie, au moins un peu.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vue ici », murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue suave et charmeuse.

Hermione arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

« Je crois que l'inverse serait plus juste », lâcha-t-elle froidement pour le dissuader de lui parler une nouvelle fois.

La jeune fille ouvrit un livre devant elle et tourna les pages si vite qu'il avait peine à savoir de quoi cela parlait. Elle les avalait, avide de connaissances. Sa mère aussi était comme ça, insatiable. Il l'avait vue dévorer chaque ouvrage de la bibliothèque familiale, les uns après les autres. Encore et encore. Elle disait que c'était sa fenêtre sur le monde. Sa fenêtre à elle qui ne pouvait pas sortir. _**Trop fragile. **_C'était son père qui lui avait dit, mais il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Et puis, il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que leur routine quotidienne. Cela lui semblait normal, si normal. Il voyait son père partir travailler tous les matins, tandis que sa mère s'installait dans son fauteuil au salon, lasse. Et il jouait, en ignorant tout des maux qui rongeaient sa mère.

Aujourd'hui, parfois, il regrettait.

« Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? J'ai eu six BUSEs, annonça-t-il fièrement. Bien sûr j'aurais pu en avoir plus, mais certains examinateurs sont trop enfermés dans une manière de penser. Les règles, toujours les règles, le protocole. Alors que moi, je suis un créatif. J'innove…

— J'en ai eu onze et je trouve que les règlements sont nécessaires au bon fonctionnement d'une société. » trancha-t-elle avant de rajouter qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller seule.

Hermione ferma son livre et roula ses parchemins eux-mêmes avant de les ranger dans son sac. Elle allait partir comme toutes les autres et il ne pouvait pas la retenir. Sa mère aussi était partie. C'était un beau matin d'été, une journée ordinaire. Son père était parti travailler, sa mère s'était installée dans son fauteuil comme à l'accoutumée. Alors il était descendu l'embrasser, mais elle était restée immobile. Elle n'avait pas souri, elle n'avait pas tendu la main vers lui pour lui caresser la joue non plus. Elle fixait le vide, sans voir. Et Cormac n'avait rien dit, il avait juste ramassé le livre qui était tombé sur le sol pour le remettre à sa place, à l'abri dans la bibliothèque.

Parce qu'un livre, ce simple amas de papier perdu entre corps et âme, c'est précieux, rare.

« Sauf si tu comptes emprunter l'_Histoire des préfets célèbres_, je pense que tu pourrais le lâcher j'en ai besoin. »

Cormac sursauta et desserra le livre qu'il avait saisi sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'excusa et le tendit à l'intéressée. C'était paradoxal, il le savait. Il n'aimait pas lire, il détestait même. Alors qu'il aurait juste voulu la rendre heureuse, la faire sourire. Il aurait aimé être son chevalier servant. Celui qui la protégerait et veillerait sur elle quoiqu'il arrive. En fait, c'était pour ça qu'il n'était jamais venu ici, parce que ce sont les livres qui lui avaient pris sa mère.

La jeune fille prit l'ouvrage entre ses mains, se leva et s'éclipsa de la pièce en silence. C'était toujours pareil avec les filles. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles, elles finissaient toujours par le fuir comme la Dragoncelle. Il croyait pourtant qu'avec elle ce serait différent. C'était idiot, après tout Hermione n'était pas sa mère. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle saurait voir au-delà de ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Cormac se leva maladroitement de la table où il était encore assis et se précipita hors de la bibliothèque sous les réprimandes de madame Pince.

« Hermione, attends ! »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir à la fête de Slug avec moi ? »

Hermione sembla hésiter un instant le considérant presque dédaigneusement. Ses yeux l'observèrent de haut de bas et elle avait du mal à dissimuler son étonnement, car elle n'était pas l'une de ces filles que l'on invitait. Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à refuser la proposition, mais se ravisa aussitôt. Une étincelle de contentement traversa son regard, Cormac serait parfait. Il l'exaspérait profondément, mais elle était prête à le supporter une soirée entière ne serait-ce que pour voir Ron se décomposer lorsqu'il l'apprendrait.

« J'accepte. J'irai avec toi », finit-elle par dire un sourire satisfait dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Cormac écarquilla les yeux presque surpris par sa décision. Non pas qu'il doutait de son charme sur la gent féminine, c'est juste qu'Hermione n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles.

« Au fait, fit-il en retrouvant sa contenance, mon oncle Tiberius travaille au Ministère je suis certain qu'il pourrait t'aider à trouver la personne que tu recherches. Il connait beaucoup de monde et c'est un homme très influent. Tu savais que nous sommes allés chasser avec Rufus Scrimgeour ? Bien sûr c'était avant qu'il soit ministre, mais il m'a assuré que j'accomplirais de grandes choses. D'ailleurs… »


End file.
